


The Blacksmith and the Mechanic

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean discovers the joys of online gaming.





	The Blacksmith and the Mechanic

It was a short walk from the hotel to Cas’ apartment. The wind was still blustery but the rain had stopped, at least for a little while. Cas held Dean’s hand and no one cared. Dean watched as groups of drunken boys walked past without even the twitch of an eyebrow. Dean, however, did do a double take as at least two of the boys were dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Dean turned and looked at Cas furrowing his brow in bewilderment.

“Dean, Newquay is a notorious ‘stag and hen do town’” Cas made little air quotes with his one free hand, which Dean thought, was pretty cute. 

“Cas that doesn’t help.” Dean mouthed ‘stag and hen do’.

“It’s what the British call Bachelor and Bachelorette parties.”

“…and they dress up?”

Cas nodded smiling, “Yes and get very drunk.”

Dean nodded, he wondered whether he would have a Bachelor party and if he did whether it would be in Newquay. Cas broke his musing by asking.

“Have you ever played Elder Scrolls Online?”

What a weird question. “No, Sammy was more of the gamer type. I’ve played the odd game of Mario Cart. I was rubbish though.” Dean admitted.

“Hmm, I prefer MMORPG’s myself.”

“You like role-playing?” Dean smiled wickedly. “You’d love my friend Charlie, she likes to LARP.” 

Cas’ face lit up, his eyes sparkling, “Really? I’ve always wanted to do that! Have you LARPed Dean?”

Dean smiled at Cas’ enthusiasm and admitted something he would have normally not revealed even under torture. “I sure have. I was a knight.” Charlie had called him her handmaiden but Cas didn’t need to know that, god willing they wouldn’t meet until Dean had suitably bribed Charlie to keep her mouth shut.

“Oh Dean that is so exciting, I can’t wait to meet Charlie. Would it bore you if I quickly logged on to ESO?” Cas asked as he unlocked his front door. “I just want to pick up my daily gift and maybe do a quick blacksmith quest, I’m trying to level up, but I’ve been otherwise engaged recently.” Cas winked at him and Dean could feel the heat rise on his face. 

“Cas are you saying the romance is gone?” Dean asked with a snort.

Cas looked at Dean so earnestly that Dean chuckled “I’m only joshing you. Come on let’s see what your character looks like.” 

It turns out Cas’ character was a girl. A completely badass girl at that, she had cool black armor and two blazing swords that she wielded with abandon. Dean was a little in love. 

“So Dean I’m just going to deliver this armor then I can log off.”

“Hell no Cas, I want you to go and kill some shit.”

“You’re really not bored of this?” Cas asked, two little lines appeared between his eyes.

Dean shook his head. “Nope, I’m gonna have to get an Xbox because if we’re ever apart then I want to meet you here,” Dean gestured at the green rolling hills of the area of Tamriel Cas was currently in. “And I want a badass mage so I can go round and kill shit! Which is exactly what I think you should do now.” 

Dean lay back on the couch and put his feet up on Cas’ lap.

Cas rubbed Dean’s sole with one hand then said. “Let’s go kill some monsters.”

Dean couldn’t help but whoop, this game was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> For 30day OTP challenge. 
> 
> Gaming together, the only game I play is ESO so...
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has given kudos and commented it always makes my day.


End file.
